Idem teraz na taku svacinku von k mexikancovi
Duben,2014 *idem teraz na taku svacinku von k mexikancovi robi take chutne jalapeno sendvice aj ma vela druhov tekily. *sak vies co toto je v tem osratom meste problem ked som isiel trebarz z krcmy v mojsi ci varine aj z nededze aj prislo taketo tlakonuklearne sranie som monterky na asfaltke ihned shodel aj som sa vysral rovno na cestu pretoze auta nechodeli v noci jedno dve auta presli za celu noc do mojsa trebarz.rano isiel traktor z rolnickeho druzstva setko rozgniavel na ceste aj kolesami roztahal po ceste aj to oschlo a bolo. ...o pár hodin později... *som bol u mexikanca aj som mal dva sendvice aj mu ukazujem nalej tekilu kurva najlepsiu co mas aj tam prisiel jeden wermachtak no tajny nie v uniforme akysi detektiv.ako som vyrozumel mal po sluzbe a prisiel k mexikancovi na stamprdlicku zrejme aj tento tajny detektiv pochadzal z akejsi mexickej riti lebo z mexikancom vravel po mexicky.kurva po spanielsky som chcel povedat do pice.volal sa joze.vravi mi u stolka ajem joze a ja mu vravim tiez po anglicky ajem laco z mojsa kurva.slahli zme dva poldecaky tekily a ja ihned hadzem antenu na mexikanca.ako dva prsty hore ze ma dalsie dva poldecaky doniest.tajny sa krutel ze vraj nie vravim kurva neser sak mas po sluzbe mozes slahat.dalsie dva zme slahli aj dalsie aj dalsie a tajny bol ozraty aj sa kyval riadne no mne nic nebolo. *naraz tajny sa zakyval aj padol na zem aj mu taka velka cierna pistol vypadla zpod bundy na zem aj lezal na zemi a cosi reval.zobral som pistol pozeram na nu akasi cudna z umelej hmoty vravim si kurva co je toto za chujovinu aj som mu ju napchal do tej bundy zpat vravim kurva nemozes ty picus kver ztratit to si hovno tajny ked sa tu valas ako pandrava.cosi reval ociskami krutel sedel na zemi aj naraz so krkol ako hroch otvorel hubu a take prudisko vracania pustel z huby letelo ako ked z kybla slahnes setko von.kurva aj trocha topanky mi ovracal sviniar.mexikanec z teho mal akysi problem stale ukazoval ze tu takto nemoze pololezat o stenu oprety nohy riadne od seba povracany aj pazba kvera mu cuhala z bundy aj odznak mal na nohaviciach akosi nakrivo zaveseny.vravim mexikanci co by tu nemohol lezat kurva ved to je riadna reklama na tvoju tekilu.riadna tekila sila kurva aj tajne wermachtaky kosi na zem. *no mexikanec stale cosi taral aj kamsi telefonom volal.za chvilu prislo nypd auto s majakom na streche.majak svietil no nehukali.vysli traja wermachtaci v uniforme vravim si hadam ma nezhabu ze som tehoto wermachtackeho tajneho ozral.no nie zobrali ho ako vreco nalozeli povracaneho do auta a isli.vravim mexikancovi daj mi kurva dalsieho poldecaka tekily clovek si ani trocha popit v kludu nemoze kurva. *no za nimi prislo dalsie auto a prisli dvaja wermachtaci v uniforme a cosi s mexikancom riesili aj ten mexikanec ukazuje na mna.vravim kurva co na mna ukazujes ja teho wermachtaka nepoznam prisiel kurva zopar si dal sak ja neviem ze to je take dieta zopar poldecakov si da aj padne dolu debil aj kver mu tu skace po podlahe.ak takyto machri ameriku strazia sa necudujem ze tu kazdy picus zbura co chce kurva.no nastastie nic nechceli aj odisli.mexikanec prisiel aj cosi mi vravi vravim mu kurva ti nic nerozumiem ser nanho daj mi poldecaka tej zlatej tekily ukazujem. *aj sa mi chcelo srat som isiel na hajzel a tam som sa vysral a cital som tam akysi pekny mexikansky casopis.no necital len som si obrazky prezeral.temu kurva nerozumiem. *vravim daj mi posledneho tekiloveho zlataka na cestu a radsiej idem domov kurva sa tu wermachtak vala kver ztrati co je toto kurva za policiu ved to ani zandari vo varine pistol nestrateli a ty boli riadne ozraty aj jeden v zlabe na hajzli kde sa chcalo lezal a seci nanho chcali no pistol tam nestratel. *no som rad ze som doma.ides kurva na sendvic aj jedneho dva poldecaky tekily no tajneho wermachtaka stretnes aj sa takto ihned ozral tento tajny americky stbak.kurva no vracal riadne.no ak takyto cudaci aj teho americkeho prezidenta strazia sa necudujem ze kazdeho druheho prezidenta odbachli ked maju takychto ozratych machrov pri sebe.ved to aj husak musel mat lepsich bijcov.no toto som nevidel.